Global Order of Darkness
=History= Founding In the February elections for the Elite Nations Alliance Xiphosis had been elected Elite Council Head (Executive) of the alliance with the support of King Ameris and Barakady, both long-time government members. However, later in the month it was revealed to him that a coup was being planned by his former supporters. King Ameris approached King Ayden, one of Xiphosis's friends from prior to them joining Cybernations, and asked for his support in forming a coalition to overthrow Xiphosis. Tired of the constant back-stabbing and immaturity that ran deep through the alliance, the decision was made to force the alliance to disband. The Cyber Nations Combatants was founded on February 24th, 2007 by Xiphosis. Coinciding with that, the rest of the Elite Nations Alliance government resigned in protest, most going to either FEAR or CNC. In addition, Xiphosis informed the allies of the Elite Nations Alliance - ANGIL, FFC, and the Illuminati - that he had resigned and the reasons for doing so. The treaties were summarily dropped. The alliance was left with 15 members (most left for CNC), no government, and few treaties. Following a failed merge with the \m/ alliance conducted by King Ameris, ENA was disbanded officially. Early Conflict Roughly three to four days after the founding, newly appointed Triumvir of Foreign Affairs Nukular Winter came to a disagreement with the Molon Labe alliance. During this time, a rogue by the name of stuffy tech raided three Combatant nations. Triumvir of War Spacks, seeing discussions of planned quad attacks against the rogue thought that talks had fallen out with Molon Labe. He then kick-banned the Molon Labe diplomat from the Combatant's channel and launched an unsanctioned attack against them. In return, Molon Labe declared war on the CNC. Once he had recognized the gravity of his mistake, he handed in his resignation. However, Xiphosis felt it prudent to keep the alliance together if they were going to be in a conflict, and rejected it off-hand. Nonetheless, the mistake cost Spacks his enthusiasm for the game and he would later quit altogether. Prior to the war the CNC had signed a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty with the Imperial Blue Covenant and was offered a protectorate pact with the Viridian Entente. Unfortunately, the protectorate pact was rejected without consideration, thinking their sovereignty would be encroached upon. The lead-up to the war was, however, witnessed by both alliances, and the Viridian Entente quickly stepped in and ended the conflict after less than three days. IBC played a vocal role in supporting CNC, and offered it's military assistance, but both alliances were to small at the time to make much of a dent, and it was judged ill-advised. After the war the Viridian Entente reoffered the protectorate pact, which was signed into effect soon thereafter. The CNC and Imperial Blue Covenant also signed the Shadow Smack Accords, a Mutual Defense Pact, which would be the start of a long, loyal friendship. Third Great War With the the onset of the Third Great War, the alliances of LoSS, /b/, and ACID declared war on the Viridian Entente. The attacks by LoSS and ACID had been anticipated and originally CNC wasn't going to be involved, as VE was well within capability of handling the two. However, /b/, a neutral alliance also entered the war and attacked which tied up a great deal of the Viridian's middle-ranks and left them vulnerable to LoSS. With most of it's nations at that range, it was decided that CNC would blitz LoSS and provide some relief so VE could redouble it's efforts up top. A notice for the war was sent out to CNC's members and on March 22nd with all it's members on IRC, a massive blitz was kicked off. Days into the war, due to a tactical mistake, CNC had failed to account for about 19 nations LoSS had kept back in peace mode. Fully invested, CNC was out of options to respond as LoSS brought the nations out and hit them. It was also noticed, during this, that many nations flying the LoSS affiliation in the war were also members of the ACID alliance's government. Believing ACID to be fighting an unofficial war with them and enraged, a formal request was filed with the Imperial Blue Covenant to enter against ACID, which was granted soon after on March 29th. As it turned out, ACID was a protectorate of LoSS and wasn't meant to be involved in the war. When this was realized, peace was declared between the Covenant and ACID. ACID approached the CNC thereafter and the order went out to declare peace with all ACID members, once they had returned to their regular alliance affiliation and ceased participation in support of LoSS When LoSS realized that even superior numbers wasn't enough to quell the threat posed by CNC they activated a PIAT they had with the OIN, who entered soon after. Incensed, Xiphosis contacted US of Europe to demand an explanation as to how a PIAT justified a CB. US of Europe explained that since he had to leave for vacation and wouldn't be around to conduct a war, he would accept a white peace with CNC. That front of the war was brought to a close not one day after it had begun. /b/ soon crumbled, being formally disbanded by Furseiseki. Peace talks were started, and LoSS surrendered, effectively ending the war for CNC. Lot of Name Changes and a Merge After Great War 3 an internal debate started up as to what name should be used. Some argued that the notoriety earned during the war under the CNC banner would be forgotten should the name be changed, while others argued that the name was only meant as a temporary one - that the original plan called for CNC to be renamed once a suitable alternative was found. Initially the government ratified a change to the Warlords of Maroon Defense (WMD), however, a massive outcry by the membership led to a reconsideration. In honor of tradition, the name Distinguished Lords of Pridia was chosen - which roughly means Distinguished Lords of Old. Later on, on August 1st, 2007 the Imperial Blue Covenant, long-time allies of the Distinguished Lords of Pridia, merged into the alliance. Fearing the strong communities in both would segregate and that the merge would collapse, it was decided the alliance should be renamed to create one, new banner to signify both communities. At Xiphosis's insistence, the power of the Emperor was also split into two chairs, the other one given to IBC's former Emperor, President Smith. Fourth Great War Going into the fourth Great War the Global Order was conflicted. On one hand, it's allies in Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, \m/ and Mushroom Kingdom; on the other, the New Polar Order. After months of working towards a peaceful resolution between the two parties, the Triumvirate convened and decided that whichever side attacked first would be the one the Order sided against. Not long after the decision was made as Norden Verein declared on and attacked the Goon Order. The Global Order, believing Polaris to be behind the attacks, gave notice and canceled it's MADP with the New Polar Order and declared on Norden Verein in defense of their allies. Not long after, ManOwaRriorS, ONOS, PLUS, MDC, Neuva Vida, Wolfpack and FEAR declared war on the Global Order. Nine days after the war began, after much drama and with her allies withdrawing from the conflict en masse, the Global Order surrendered to her opponents and paid in the neighborhood of two hundred million dollars in reparations. The End of Democracy On March 2nd, 2008 the Triumvirate ratified a number of changes to the Constitution. The system of government was reformed substantially; the Triumvirate was abolished in favor of a Dark Council, the previous setup was changed in favor of a Regent and Dark Lord. Elections were also abolished in favor of monthly review and appointment by the Dark Lord. =Government= The Global Order is run by a Dark Council, headed by a Regent and Dark Lord. In the event of the Dark Lord's resignation, the Regent will assume power. Binding treaties and declarations of war require approval from the Dark Lord, otherwise Lords have complete dominion over their fields. Foreign Relations The Global Order is a relatively old Maroon team alliance with many allies within, and outside of, the sphere. A full list of treaties follows. Blocs The Global Order of Darkness is in the following blocs: * The SuperFriends Composed of Fark, RoK, RIA, GOD, and R&R. * The Balkan Entente Composed of VE and GOD. This is a permanent MDAP. * The Teen Titans * Chestnut Accords MDoAP The Global Order of Darkness has Mutual Defense Optional Aggression Pacts with: * The Order of Halsa (Le Droit Du Seigneur) * The Templar Knights * Monos Archein * Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations MDP The Global Order of Darkness has Mutual Defense Pacts with: * RnR (Maroon and Orange Look Ugly Together Accords) * Apocalypse ToA The Global Order of Darkness has Treaties of Amity with: * The Templar Knights * United Sovereign Nations PIAT The Global Order of Darkness has Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaties with: * International Protection Agency PEACE The Global Order of Darkness has Protocols for Espionage and Armed Conflict Eradication treaties with: *The Order of Righteous Nations OADP The Global Order of Darkness has Optional Defense and/or Aggression Pacts with: *SPAM (Solidarity Pact for an Allied Maroon) NAP The Global Order of Darkness has Nonaggression Pacts with: *The Brigade (The Treaty of Magical Defense) OAODONF The Global Order of Darkness has Optional Aggression, Defense, Neutrality and Friendship Pacts with: *RnR & TTK (| Announcement) Category:AlliancesCategory: DLP Category:SuperFriends